Humans and Predators vs Aliens 2: Battle on Earth
by Red Crown
Summary: The clan is back with an all new adventure and this time it's Earth. Los Angeles is war. Terrorists and druglords are making a killing, but the real fighting starts when an insane Predator and a new type of Queen appear on Earth.(Completed)
1. Return of the Clan

**Chapter 1: Return of the Clan**

**_Mac-11 CQB_**: Well, here is my new story. You must read Humans and Predators vs. Aliens 1 before you read this. Those of you who have read it, here is my sequel. Enjoy

**_To Kylekatarn77_**: Last time you reviewed my other fic you asked what was wrong with what you suggested. There was nothing wrong with your suggestion. I actually thought it was pretty cool. I just want to keep Jason a full human, because there has to be some full humans that fight in the story and not just Sean. (Note the title "**Humans **and Predators vs. Aliens."

On Earth Jason is back home. It has been two years since he was on the planet LV-1201. He had met and befriended a clan of Predators. Together they fought against Aliens. The clan lost their leader, but a new one was made. They fought their way out to a landing zone and the Predators went to their home planet and Jason went back to his.

In the future Los Angeles Jason lives. He is a former Marine, but after his time on LV-1201 he quit being a soldier and now is in the S.W.A.T. He rather be on Earth where he could stay home with his wife and son. In Los Angeles terrorism is at its highest and drug lords are making a killing with their sells (No pun intended). 

In the large building of a corporation terrorists are taking it over. They grab hostages. The police have the building surrounded and one cop runs to the front door and throws a radio. What appears to be a lead terrorist grabs the radio and in his other hand is a hostage. While he is on the Radio we see a helicopter land on top of the building unnoticed to the terrorists. 

The swat step out of the helicopter and move to the air vent. As soon as they were out the helicopter flew off. They blow off the top and slipped inside. They crawled through the air vent to an office. There was a terrorist inside with a hostage. "Jason, take him out," said the one in command. Jason had a silenced pulse rifle. He fired and it only made a low thump sound. The terrorist fell to the ground. They popped off the air vent and jumped down. 

They opened the door and saw the work area filled with desks and computers in there own small walls that were all connected. It looked like a maze, but the walls were only five feet tall. "Jason, how many?" asked the leader. "There are two on the left and two on the right. Sean, I can get them." "Well, get them then," ordered Sean. Jason shot the two on the left and ducked back inside the office. The two on the right ran two the men that were shot. Jason came out and shot them too. 

Jason, Sean, and the rest of the swat came out and stealthily crept into the work area. They stayed at the edge of the room and moved across the walls. A terrorist suddenly jumped out of the maze and started firing at them. Sean had a smart gun. He fired back and hit the terrorist, but the loud sounds made by the guns without silencers alerted the terrorists.

Meanwhile down stairs the terrorists heard it. There were four of them and the leader had a girl hostage. The lead terrorist heard the shooting and threw his hostage to the ground. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her head. Just then three laser sights appeared on his head. A bolt of plasma hit him and blew away the whole upper half of his body. His legs were all that were left. The terrorists who witnessed this began firing in all directions. After they thought they hit everything they reloaded and began inspecting the place. A small metal spear flew by and hit one of them square in the head. The last two began firing everywhere again. A disc burst out of a wall and cut off one's head. The last one ran for his life into the next room. 

He opened it and heard a voice yelled, "Drop the weapon!" He looked to his right and saw the swat. He raised his gun at them, but was shot before he could pull the trigger. Sean walked to the door and opened it. They saw three dead bodies missing their heads and a hostage that was scared shitless. He looked right and saw five invisible figures run up the stairs. "Men, stay with her! Jason, follow me!" he commanded. 

Jason and Sean ran up the stairs and reached the top. They opened the door and found five transparent figures standing outside. They both knew they were Predators. They aimed at them and the Hunters did nothing. "Jason, is that you?" one said. "Shou'nk?" The clan decloaked except for the leader. Sean saw the biggest figure had both his arms and since Merc'rk got his right arm eaten he thought it wasn't him. The figure decloacked and it was Merc'rk with a mechanical arm and a new more advanced right gauntlet. 

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sean. "We came for two reasons. One was to hunt. The other was we were sent here on a mission by our high council," answered Merc'rk. "Why were you sent here?" asked Jason. Merc'rk also answered "Two problems have happened since the time we hunted on LV-1201. One was a new alien was made. It is a new type of queen. We don't know what it is for sure, but it produced a lot of eggs and we are to hunt it down. Another was an insane hunter named Den'ka. He is one of our most skilled hunters and he has gone mad. He kills beyond our species rules and we must hunt him down too. We will get much honor if we complete this task." 

Sean and Jason were still happy to see their friends, beside the fact that a maniac hunter and a new kind of alien queen were on their home planet. "So, Merc, I see you got a new arm and some new weapons," said Sean. "The more honor we get the better weapons they give us. We all got our most suitable weapon upgraded. Clan, show them your new weapons," said the leader.

Shou'nk pulled out his shurkin. "These shurkin have computers on them that will enable them to seek targets and fly back to me and all the computers are connected so they will go for separate targets," said the young hunter. 

Reco'de pulled out his plasma caster. It had an all metallic-look and it was nearly twice as long and one and a half times bigger in diameter. "High caliber plasma caster fires bolts of plasma twice as large as before," he said. 

Netak pulled out his spear and disc. His spear now had an all metallic-look. He pushed a button on them and the cutting edges of them glowed red. "There is a device in the edges that makes the metal so hot it glows red and makes it easier to cut into objects… or enemies," said Netak with a smirk.

Essra pulled out her spear gun and it also had an all metallic-look. It was longer and had a longer clip and longer scope. "The spear gun is now fully automatic with a forty-five round clip and a better scope," she said with a grin.

Merc'rk pushed a button on his right gauntlet. A gun unfolded and came out. "Fully automatic wrist mounted plasma fletchette. Fires small bolts of plasma at a high rate of fire. We all got the upgraded version of the wrist blades and they're four times longer."

Sean and Jason stood wide-eyed. "Um… nice," said Jason. A beeping sound started coming from Merc'rk's gauntlet. "We must return to the ship. Good to see you guys again," said the leader before they jumped off the building and cloaked. 

Jason and Sean went back downstairs. They got to the bottom and a police car drove them home. Jason got walked up to his house. He was about to open the door when a thought crossed his mind. It was late and when he came home late his wife would go ballistic. He hesitated, but decided to get it over with. Jason opened the door and found her sleeping on the couch. He figured his son was already in bed. The swat soldier walked over to his room. He as still in his swat gear. He opened the door and suddenly heard a loud voice. "Ooooo! You came home late," he looked to his right and saw his son with a smirk. He was about 10 years old. "Hi, Jake. Uh… could we keep this our little secret?" "Dad I was just kidding," he said and ran up to his father and gave him a hug.

Sean was back home. (Note: Sean is not married) He immediately collapsed n his bed and fell asleep. 

Meanwhile the clan was in the ship and the ship was deep in an entrance to the sewer. _"Time to hunt. Remember if you find the queen or Den'ka notify everyone else, then attack," _said their leader. They climbed out of the ship, cloaked, and went to separate parts of the city to look for prey. 

Reco'de went to a wear house at the harbor. He was on the roof. Some terrorists were using them to store guns and weapons. The stealthy hunter activated his plasma caster and lifted a glass window up on the roof. The place was littered with supply boxes and five terrorists guarding them. 

He zoomed in on a man armed with a machine gun. Three laser sights landed on his head and he didn't notice until it was too late. A bolt of plasma hit him and it blew him in half the others saw it and started firing everywhere. He waited for them to stop firing and jumped down. They reloaded their guns and started looking around. A terrorist looked behind a box and saw the hunter, but he was stabbed with the wrist blades before he could react. Two men were walking by and saw the man's dead body. Just then a bolt of plasma hit a box of explosives standing next to them. It blew up and killed them. The last terrorist looked around and noticed everyone was dead. He turned around and there was the hunter. Reco'de pierced his body with the wrist blades. 'That was easy he thought' he thought as he picked up his trophies. 

**_Mac-11 CQB_**: I think I'll stop there for now. Review it or I won't update.


	2. Midnight Hunting

****

Chapter 2: Midnight Hunting

__

Mac-11 CQB: Here's another chapter. Thank you all of those people who took your time to review this fic. 

Reco'de finished grabbing his trophies. He was just about to leave until he heard a scattering sound. It sounded like a bunch of large bugs crawling on metal. He looked down and saw a sewer lid rumbling and vibrating. The hunter activated his plasma caster and aimed it at the lid. 

Suddenly claws ripped through it and an alien crawled out. He fired at it and it blew away its whole lower body. Acid blood fell on the edge of the sewer entrance and made it bigger another alien crawled out and he shot it. Several aliens began trying to get out of the hole, but the warrior kept shooting them. Reco'de finally got tired of it and grabbed a box full of explosives. He threw it in the hole and shot. It destroyed the hole and all the aliens close to it.

Reco'de now knew the Xenomorphs were in the sewers. He ran out of the warehouse and went to the ship. Another thought came to him. They left the ship in the sewer. The Yautja hunter ran faster.

Meanwhile Netak broke a window and entered a one-story building. It was a terrorist base. He walked into a corridor. The hunter grabbed his disc and activated the heated edges. The hunter walked to the end of the corridor and found a door with the words do not disturb' written on it. Netak opened it and saw what he thought was impossible. Nine terrorists were loading a truck with guns and weapons while four aliens stood guard. The aliens didn't even mind having them there. 

Netak decided that they should all die. He didn't know what was going on, but it looked suspicious. He threw his disc at an alien. The razor sharp edges combined with the extreme heat made the cut so precise the alien just stood there a few seconds before falling to the ground and its head rolling away. A few men and aliens saw this, but the hunter was cloaked and the men didn't have the alien's senses. 

The terrorists grabbed guns and the aliens pounced at an invisible figure. Netak grabbed his spear and stabbed the first alien attacking him. A second alien jumped at him, but he threw the disc. It went straight through him and killed a terrorist behind it. The disc flew back into Netak's hands. When he caught it the other terrorists saw it and started shooting at him. The hunter jumped behind a box of bulletproof vests for cover. Behind the box was another alien. He stabbed it and flung it off his spear over the boxes at the terrorists. While it was still in the air he threw the disc at it. The disc sliced it in half in mid-air and sprayed acid blood on four terrorists. The acid ate at their skin and they dropped their guns yelling pain. While they were screaming the clever hunter jumped out from behind the boxes twenty feet in the air and in one swift slash finished them off. 

The other four terrorists were behind the truck and started shooting at him. Netak grabbed something off his belt. It looked like a mini disc. It was a third the size of his real disc. He pushed a button on it and two blades shaped like wings popped out of its side. The warrior threw it in the back of the truck. The blade jammed itself in the side. Netak ran for cover. The mini explosive blew up and the boxes of weapons in the back of the truck blew with it killing all the terrorists. 

Netak smirked as he grabbed his trophies. Some of them had acid burns in them, but they were trophies none the less. He got looked around and noticed no other exits to the room except the one he came from. It didn't matter now cause what was going on he stopped it and killed all of them. He left and went back to the ship.

Reco'de had reached the ship and it was safe with no damage on it. He jumped inside and was relieved to find nothing had been touched. He heard footsteps behind him. The hunter turned around and saw Netak. He didn't say anything, just walked into his quarters and began to skin them. Essra came in through the hatch a few minutes later with trophies of her own. Shou'nk dropped in and Merc'rk came in too.

__

"Merc'rk, the ship is in danger," said Reco'de._ "How?" "The hardmeat live in the sewage system. They could come here while we're away and destroy it," _Merc'rk got the idea and went to the cockpit. The ship took off and he landed it in an abandoned harbor. The ship hanger was empty so he landed inside it. 

The next day Sean and Jason reported for duty. They were at the S.W.A.T. HQ and the news was on. "Last night terrorists were killed in seven sections of the city. One was a warehouse loaded with guns and weapons. Another was a small building in the downtown section. A park, a hotel, and several other places. What is unique about it is all the victims have been decapitated. The attack at sewer system is different. The bodies have been completely mutilated almost as if they were eaten" Jason turned it off and gave Sean a pissed off look. 

Suddenly the alarm rang and they geared up and set out for another terrorist attack.

****

Mac-11 CQB: Well, that's some hunting action for ya. In the next chapter more of the story will unfold. I know this chapter seemed short so the next one will be longer. Please Review.


	3. Hunter of Insanity

Chapter 3: The Hunter of Insanity 

**_Mac-11 CQB:_** Third chapter is up on account of all those readers who keep threatening me if I don't update. Like I said, this one is longer, and I got some more action and humor in this one. Enjoy.

Sean and Jason set out in an armored car with a squad. There was another terrorist attack on a tall business building. They got out and ran to the building. It was on fire and the local police were there fighting the terrorists. Needless to say they were getting spanked. Sean ran in first and threw a gas grenade. Then he ran out like the wind as bullets whizzed by him. The gas was working and the swat pulled out gas masks. Some of the terrorists had them on too. The swat moved in and started shooting terrorists that weren't knocked out by the gas. 

Sean and Jason ran up the stairs to the second level. None of the terrorists had gas masks so he threw a gas bomb and they went to the third level. All the terrorists had gas masks and they started firing at them. Jason shot another one. He looked right and there was a terrorist with her gun already aimed at him. Jason froze. Suddenly a bolt of plasma blew her away. Jason looked up and saw a figure that looked like a distortion in space sitting on a tall metal lamp. He recognized it as a cloaked Predator and thought it was Reco'de, until it fired at him. 

Sean threw a gas grenade that hit Jason in the head and knocked him on the ground. Jason fell just quick enough to dodge the plasma, which made a big hole in the ground behind him. Sean shot the predator and it fell on the ground. It's cloaking diffused and they saw the Predator was not of the clan. It had a fearsome looking monster-like mask and a crazed look its wide bloodthirsty eyes. The gas grenade activated and blinded them, but didn't effect them with their gas masks. "Do you think there was an easier way to knock me down? I can't see anything," said Jason. "Wait for the gas to clear. If anything moves shoot it," ordered Sean.

Just then there was a scream. It wasn't them, but the terrorists that were screaming. Another scream filled the air and then it was abruptly silenced. The gas was still everywhere. Suddenly they heard a sound. It was the sound of a disc. The two swat soldiers began frantically looking around. The disc flew out of the gas and was going for Sean, but Jason shoved Sean to the ground and started shooting the disc. He hit it a few times and knocked it away back into the cloud of gas. 

The gas cleared and they saw nothing, but a bunch of dead terrorists with their heads missing. "Sean, was that what I think it was?" asked Jason wide-eyed and still frantically looking around. "Yeah. It'll be back. It's not like a predator to start a fight and not finish it," replied Sean. They heard footsteps run up the stairs. They aimed their guns to the door and found their own swat team in the doorway. "Sean, you guys okay?" asked one of them. "Whoa! You guys really went to town in here," said another one looking at the dead terrorists. Sean and Jason decided it would be best to run out of the building before they saw their 'friend' again. 

Just then a small metal spear darted by and pierced one of the swat teams shoulders. Sean realized that it was still there somewhere and kicked the door closed to ensure the safety of his team. Outside the door they could hear the sounds of a swat team falling down the stairs, muffled sounds of pain, and a pulse rifle accidentally going off. 

The duo began searched the room. Suddenly a plasma bolt flew at them and destroyed the ground they were standing on. They fell through it and landed on the second level of the building. They looked around and saw all the terrorists knocked out by the gas bomb. They also saw the door to the stairs. The two swat soldiers dashed for the door. Sean opened it and they ran in. Just before Sean closed the door he saw a transparent figure leap in from the hole it made on the third level. 

The swat duo were about run down the stairs until their team came rolling and falling towards them. They collided and all began falling down together. They could still hear muffled sounds of pain and an occasional pulse rifle or two going off. Jason's head was spinning and he didn't know how long it was before they reached the bottom. 

The swat team fell through the first floor door in pile. Sean struggled and got out of the heap of soldiers. He threw a proximity grenade up the staircase and slammed the door. The team saw it and jumped up, then dashed for the armored car that they arrived in. Jason got in the front seat and Sean got in the passenger side. As soon as the squad was in he punched the gas petal. Sean looked back and saw the proximity grenade explode. They drove back to HQ and just by Jason's driving they could tell he was scared to death.

Meanwhile five cloaked hunters are leaping from building to building traveling through the city. _"Where did you find the hardmeat?" _asked Merc'rk. _"That structure right there," _answered Reco'de. They landed on top of the warehouse. Essra looked in through the window. There were some of the drug lord's men looking around wandering what had happened to there supplies. They had to be more careful because the drug lord's men were better armed. _"There's ten of them," _Essra informed. They grabbed their favorite weapons and stealthily jumped in. 

Essra was the first to attack. She saw two of them walking by and silently sniped them. The other eight didn't notice yet. A disc flew by sliced off a drug man's head. The others noticed this and started shooting. They ran to each other and formed a circle thinking it as a good way to see all each other and fight at the same time. Merc'rk threw an explosive in the middle of them and it exploded. The explosion killed two of them and knocked away the five left. Shou'nk grabbed five of his shurkin and put one on each of his fingers. He threw them and they each seeked their own target. The shurkin flew by and each took off their heads. Shou'nk caught all of them and the clan decloaked. 

Reco'de was looking at the sewer entrance he had destroyed. It still had some alien parts on it. _"This is it,"_ he said. Essra used the wrist blades to open a box and see what it was that these humans were willing to kill for. She found drugs and some kind of needles with alien scent in them. She went to another supply box and opened it. To her surprise there was an egg inside.

_"Merc'rk, come look at this!"_ she said. The clan leader came and looked at the egg. The egg was indeed alive and beating. Netak came over plunged his spear through it killing the creature inside. _"This place is full of eggs and drugs," _yelled Shou'nk. _"We need to find Sean and Jason and tell them what's in here. We also must find Den'ka. Essra, has the ship located him yet?"_ asked the leading hunter. _"Yes, there are two signals. One west of here and another north of here," _she answered. _"The one west of here; would that be in a large armored structure?" _asked Shou'nk. _"Yes," "That's where Jason and Sean go for their occupation!!! We need to go now!!!" _The Yautja clan headed for the swat HQ at maximum pace.

When Jason, Sean, and the squad got back to HQ they all felt relieved until they walked in. The swat headquarters had been trashed. The place was completely destroyed except for the lights and the few that flickered. They saw dead bodies with severe cuts and gashed and they were all missing their heads. They slowly walked in. A drop of blood fell on a swat soldier's head. He looked up and saw some bodies hanging from the ceiling that had been skinned. 

They slowly walked in trying not to make a sound. Sean went to the armory. He grabbed all the ammo he could carry and turned to his team. "That's it. We're gonna nail this bastard right here, right now," he said.

**_Mac-11 CQB:_** Well, that chapter's up. More fighting and hunting in the next chapter. Remember to review or I won't update.


	4. Hunter vs Hunter

**Chapter 4: Hunter vs. Hunter**

**_Mac-11 CQB:_**Here's my new chapter. And thank you Shuriken for the spelling correction. Wanna see an insane Predator fight one of its own kind. Well, here you go.

The twelve swat soldiers headed down a corridor. They reached the end and went into a garage full of armored cars. They split up into threes and went between the cars. Three laser sights fell on the first guys head. A bolt of plasma flew in and hit him directly in the head. The other two guys saw where it came from and fired at the vent in the ceiling. The Predator disappeared into the vent. They kept shooting until they needed to reload. After they reloaded a transparent figure jumped down from the ceiling. It pulled out a spear and plunged it into the second guy. The third guy began shooting at him, but he was also stabbed.

Jason, Sean, and a swat soldier were walking in between the armored cars. Suddenly a disc flew through the swat soldier's chest. Sean and Jason watched the disc fly back to an invisible figure standing on rail hanging from the ceiling. They fired back and hit it in the armor and the cloaking device. Its cloaking diffused. The impact was enough to knock the insane hunter off the rail. The duo ran in the direction it fell in. When they reached the spot all that was left was the dent in the armored car it landed on.

Suddenly Den'ka appeared right next to Sean and was about to stab him with the spear until another spear came out of no where and blocked it. Merc'rk decloaked next to Sean with his spear blocking an inch away from Sean's neck.

Den'ka activated his wrist blades and stabbed Merc'rk in the shoulder. The clan leader kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. The insane hunter withdrew his wrist blades and activated his plasma caster. Just then a disc with red edges flew towards him. He ducted to the side and dodged it, but it had cut off his plasma caster. Netak jumped in at him and drew his spear. The heated edges activated on his spear and Den'ka drew his spear. The two predators began to duel and it looked as if Netak had the upper hand.

The rest of the clan appeared next to Merc'rk and they all began to watch. Suddenly Netak knocked the spear out of the crazed Predator's hands, once again proving his skill with the spear. Before Netak could finish him off, Den'ka quickly activated his energy flechette and fired into Netak's left side. The Predator stepped back a little holding its side, while the insane hunter picked up his spear.

The phsyco Predator jumped away and landed on another armored car. Merc'rk jumped after him. Den'ka jumped through the roof and leaped away from the swat HQ with Merc'rk in close pursuit. The Predators began leaping from building to building. The clan tried to follow, but not having Merc'rk or Den'ka's strong muscles they couldn't keep up.

Den'ka lead Merc'rk to a building that was made out of layers of parking lots. Den'ka stopped and turned to Merc'rk. _"__Blood!!!"_ he cried. _"__More Blood!!!"_ he roared. Merc'rk grabbed his spear and it unfolded. Den'ka did the same. Then they charged each other.

The two hunters began fighting, but it seemed as if they were evenly matched. Every attack the clan leader made was either blocked or dodged and it was the same with the phsyco hunter. After a few minutes of spear fighting. Den'ka knocked the spear out of the clan leader's hands. Merc'rk kicked him and it smashed the spear out of his grip. They both pulled out their wrist blades and began fighting with them. Merc'rk slashed at Den'ka. He blocked it and stabbed him the ribs. The brave leader grabbed the maniac Yautja and threw him into a car. The car collapsed under the pressure. He got up and slashed back at the clan leader. Merc'rk blocked it. He slashed again, but it was also blocked. The insane hunter kicked the leader in the side of his knee. A cracking sound filled the air, followed by a loud roar of pain.

Den'ka grabbed his arm figuring he could throw the predator off the building. Merc'rk didn't budge. He tried again and nothing happened. He looked down and realized he made a fatal mistake. He grabbed his mechanical arm. The clan leader used the strength of his mechanical arm to crush all the bones in the predator's wrist. Den'ka roared out in agony as his bones shattered. Merc'rk threw him straight up in the air. He flew about 45 feet in the air and then gravity tugged on him. He was falling with his back to the ground. He was falling towards the leader. Merc'rk stuck his wrist blades up in the air and the crazed Predator plunged into them. The blades pierced his back and they came out the other side. Den'ka was dead for sure.

The clan caught up just it time to see Den'ka fall onto Merc'rk's blades. Their leader stood victorious. _"__That's one target down. Now just the queen and we can get as much honor as Doun'ch had,"_ he said as he grabbed his new trophy. They went back to the swat HQ.

Sean, Jason, and everyone that was alive seemed all right. The clan dropped in and went to Sean. "We got him," they said Merc'rk holding the trophy. "Nice job. This is still bad. Without the swat, terrorists and drug lords will rule this city." The thought crossed their minds and complete silence filled the room. "Well, that just means more hunting for us," said Netak. A swat soldier ran in with a smile on his face. "Good news, Guys. I called the mayor and he said he's bringing in new swat troops from another part of the city to help us take over until we're repaired," he said. The remaining swat brightened up a little. "We must go back to the ship and tell the high council of our good fortune," said Reco'de. The clan left back for the ship.

Sean and Jason left back home. It was nighttime and they were getting tired.

**_Mac-11 CQB:_** Well, there it is. Now it's the Queen's turn. Don't worry, there's plenty more and more chapters to come and more terrorists to fight. Remember to review or I won't update.


	5. Xenomorph Pets

****

Chapter 5: Xenomorph pets

__

Mac-11 CQB: Here is my new Chapter. More of the story unfolded. Once again thank you all of you who took your time to review my fic.

The next day the hunters were out to hunt and the new swat force arrived. Indeed there were more terrorist attacks and drug lord wars without the swat HQ. The swat headed to a large corporate supply hanger. Jason, Sean, and his old team with some new members stepped out of their car and stealthily sneaked up to the door of the hanger. Jason had a silenced sniper rifle. He looked inside and saw some drug lord thugs carrying supply boxes into a diesel truck. The room was pretty empty, but it had three staircases for several other rooms. To their surprise aliens were crawling around and guarding the place like it was their hive, except they weren't paying attention to the thugs. "Sean, They've got aliens," he whispered. Sean knew how to fight aliens, but his team didn't. He turned around and said, "Team, they have bugs with them. Your training wont help you fight them, so forget everything they taught you and just fight with as much aggressiveness as possible." The team nodded and waited for the next call.

"Jason, snipe out as many as you can. When they know someone's picking them off tell us and we'll move in." Jason sneaked in unnoticed to the aliens and thugs. He smirked at his stealth. The sniper took cover behind a few supply boxes and saw some of the thugs walking up some stairs. He quickly shot them. There was almost no sound to his sniper rifle. They fell to the ground. Jason ran to another hiding spot behind a box of drugs. He shot two more bad guys. Another two were walking down some stairs and he shot them. He ran to a different hiding spot. Before the sniper could shoot anyone he heard something breathing behind him. He could feel breath on his back and he turned around.

Jason was face to face with an alien drone. He was scared stiff. It opened its mouth and a smaller mouth came out and snapped at him. He moved back and dodged it. The creature roared and alerted the thugs to his presence. Then Jason smashed the butt of his gun into the alien's head. It staggered back a few feet. A few feet enough for Jason to shoot it in the stomach. The sniper bullet split it in half.

He looked back above the boxes and the drugged up thugs ran down the stairs holding guns. Some aliens came in too. Jason grabbed his radio. "Now! Now!" he yelled. The swat moved in and a gunfight started. Jason got up from behind the box and grabbed his pistol, which is better for close range fighting. He shot two guys aiming at him. A third guy came out from behind the truck and shot him in the leg. Jason fell down and shot him in the head. The swat soldier couldn't move his leg and it began leaking blood in no time.

He tried to crawl to the exit. An alien jumped in his way and he shot it several times with his pistol. Jason reloaded his gun. The wounded swat soldier turned around and saw several drug lord thugs shooting at his team. He shot back at them and killed a few, but more came in. Sean grabbed Jason's shoulder with one arm and held his pulse rifle in his other. He started dragging Jason to the exit while shooting thugs and aliens. Just then a bullet flew through his side and he fell down. He was bleeding badly and his team was losing the fight. The swat leader grabbed his radio and ordered his team to retreat. His team did as he ordered. The drug lord's men walked up and surrounded the two wounded soldiers. Sean and Jason blacked out from the blood loss.

When they woke up they were tied to a wall. They were all bandaged up and infront of them was a computer. Out of the shadows came a Middle Eastern man wearing a foreign military uniform. He was the Drug Lord himself. He had a devilish smirk on his face. "So, you are swat," he said with an accent. They both said nothing. "You might be wandering why you aren't dead and why aliens are fighting with us. Well, here is your answer," he said holding a small needle with olive green liquid in it. "This is a stimulant that allows our scents to match theirs," He explained. "Let me show you," The drug lord turned on the computer and it showed an image of a human. The human had a blue aura around his body. "This how aliens see us," He explained. Then an image of a drone appeared on the screen. It had a red aura around its body. "This how they see their own kind. With this stimulant we can change that. When injected it does this." The aura around the man changed from blue to red. "It can also be sprayed and work. That's what the fire alarm sprinklers in this building are filled with, but the spray wastes more so we use needles. Simply with changing the aura around our bodies it fools the aliens into believing we are one of them."

The duo had no idea why he was explaining this to them, but it was better than being dead. "Um, why are you telling us this?" asked Jason. "Well, I want to make you an offer you can't refuse." The drug lord turned to Jason. "I saw how good of a sniper you were with my video cameras and wanted to offer you a job as my right hand assassin." He then turned to Sean "And I saw your commanding skills back at the supply room however you were vastly out numbered and wanted you as my general for when the Xenomorphs and me take over the world."

Sean and Jason didn't know what to do. All they knew was that they sure as hell wouldn't help him. "No," they said in unison. "Very well then," said the Drug Lord with a disappointed expression on his face. "I guess I'll need to find anther use for you then," he said as he walked to a door. He opened it and two face huggers crawled in to the room. The Drug lord walked out the door and slammed it shut, leaving the two swat soldiers alone with the face huggers.

The first one crawled to Sean. It slowly creeped up his body to his head. Sean shook his head wildly and it fell off.

Just then two small spears flew out of the wall and into the creatures. The back of the spear stuck out of the face huggers and nailed them to the ground. Suddenly Merc'rk punched down the wall with his metal arm. It collapsed into dust. The clan walked in and released Jason and Sean. "I heard the whole thing. That explains why they weren't fighting the aliens, but he still didn't explain who he got the eggs from," said the clan leader. "We got to get out of here and order a swat raid on this building," said Sean.

They went to the door. Netak looked through a small window and saw two of the drug lord's henchmen coming their way with his thermal vision. He threw his disc. It went through the door and killed one of them. The other looked at his fallen partner and turned to run and the last thing he saw was a disc. Netak kicked down the door and caught his discus. He started down the corridor and the others followed. As they went Jason and Sean picked up the two dead guy's guns. Sean had two futuristic uzies and Jason had a sniper with illegal technology enhancements.

They went through several twists and turns. They stopped at a door and looked through. It was a room filled with eggs and drugs. Around the room were aliens and 10 more of the drug lord's men. They were injecting the stimulant into themselves. On the other side they saw a door which they guessed led to the main room. Netak slowly and silently opened the door. He cloaked and slipped in. The rest of the clan followed and took a hiding spot. Shou'nk was the first to attack. He grabbed his shuriken (I finally got that right). In his thermal vision he sees all humans and triangles appear on the five targeted thugs. He threw his shuriken and killed five of them. They began firing at the young predator. Netak jumped in with the point of his spear downward. The spear went straight through the middle of him and split him in half. Another terrorist behind him turned to look and as he did Netak sliced off his head. The three other terrorists ran to the door. Suddenly Sean and Jason jumped out. Sean shot two with his uzies and Jason shot one with his sniper rifle.

They got up and walked to the other door with the clan. Essra opened it and aimed her spear gun down the corridor. They walked down the corridor and got to the end with another door. The leading predator ripped down the door with his metal arm.

**__**

Mac-11 CQB: Well, that chapter's over. Thank you all those who reviewed. Review or I won't update.


	6. Drug Lord's Demise

Chapter 6: The Drug Lord's Demise

**_Mac-11 CQB:_** New chapter's up. Thank you for all those spelling corrections that some of you reviewers gave me. Enjoy.

**_To Angelicusff_**: As you know this is the future. Jason had a more compact and lighter weight version of a .50 cal sniper rifle. I didn't put that in there because I thought it would be too descriptive and some people don't know what a .50 cal is. So you were right on the .50 cal part. And right now Jason has a suppressed semi-automatic .30 cal.

Our heroes burst open the door. In side they saw the drug lord sitting behind his desk. He was holding a cigarette in one hand and a pistol in the other. The drug lord looked at them with a look of shear terror. The clan smirked at how much power they had over him now. He aimed his pistol at them, but the weapon was of no use. Netak's disc flew by and cut the pistol in half. He secretly pushed a button under his desk that activated something.

The predators and the two swat team members closed in on the helpless drug lord. "I have some questions for you," said Sean. "How does the whole system work between you and the terrorists?" Sean then shoved the barrel of his Uzi down the drug lord's throat. "Okay, I'll tell you," he said. Sean withdrew his weapon from the man's mouth. "We supply them with guns and money. The give us eggs and drugs," explained the drug lord. "Where do you meet?" asked Jason. "We have several places around the city where we can meet. They usually decide where and when," he answered. "One last question. Why were you so quick to answer?" "Because you'll all be dead soon." He simply said with no concern at all.

The room started to rumble. An Xenomorph stampede came running in through the air vent. Netak grabbed the drug lord and an empty syringe he found on the desk. He activated his wrist blades and cut open the drug lord's arm. Some light greenish-yellow gunk oozed out of his arm. He stuck the syringe in and sucked out the entire gunk. The aliens looked at him, now with hunger in their eyes. "I have removed your injection," said Netak with that trademark smirk. The drug lord was struck with fear. They all knew aliens like to eat humans more than Predators and right now he looked like a tasty buffet. Netak kicked him into the small crowd of aliens and they tore him limb from limb and began to devour him. While that was going on the clan ran back down the corridor and into the area full of drugs.

They ran back to the room where Sean and Jason were held. Jason and Sean were shooting back at the herd of aliens that pursued them. They went to the hole in the wall that Merc'rk made with his metal arm. They ran through several other broken walls and into a control room. Jason got to a console, put down his gun, and started typing on it. He accessed the fire emergency sprinklers. He saw the material used in the needles. The swat soldier also saw the container a few feet away from him. He thought of something that he could use to change it. Then an idea came to him. He took off the blood stained bandage on his leg and dropped it in. His wound was slightly open and was still leaking a little blood. "Sean, take off you bandages and give them to me." Sean ripped off the bandages and tossed them to him. Jason also threw them in.

He ran back to the console. It read danger on the screen. The swat soldier activated the sprinklers and ran out of the area with the clan. Inside the sprinklers activated and it sprayed the aliens. In their vision they saw the auras around their bodies turn from red to blue. They panicked and started killing each other.

The Predators along with Sean and Jason ran out of the building relieved that they were alive. It was midnight. They were sitting outside in the parking lot; panting from running so hard. "Well, work should be a lot more easier now," quoted Jason. "They don't pay us enough to do this job," replied Sean. "We must go back to the ship," said Merc'rk. Sean got up on his feet. "Thanks for the rescue, Merc. We owe you one," he said. The clan cloaked and left them.

The duo got up and looked around. The streets were deserted. "Guess, we're walking home," said Jason. His words seemed to echo through the empty streets. Jason was barely able to walk due to his wounded leg, but he could manage. Sean lived about a block away from Jason so they were heading in the same direction. They got to Jason's house first. "See you later," said Sean.

Jason walked into his house and saw his wife crying. He went to her and just as she saw him she slapped him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" she yelled. He looked in her hand and saw a letter that read "We regret to inform you that you husband was killed in action…" He threw it away and comforted his wife.

Sean got home and grabbed his first aid kit. He did what he could with his gunshot wound and then went to sleep.

Mac-11 CQB: That's that. More is coming. Remember to review or I won't update.


	7. Enter the Predalien Queen

****

Chapter 7: Enter the Predalien Queen

**__**

Mac-11 CQB: New chapter's up and running. Thank you all those of you who reviewed.

The clan went out to hunt the next day. Sean and Jason went back to work and got medals awarded.

Merc'rk ordered his clan to hunt down the terrorists and they were searching for terrorist activity for a while. Indeed the city was much quieter without the Drug Lord's to screw things up. The clan was traveling through the city in a search for some fighting, but they found nothing.

They all meet each other on a tall building in the middle of the city. _"We haven't found anything,"_ said Shou'nk. _"I guess the terrorists have nothing to do without the drug lords,"_ said Essa. _"Those attacks they made were probably a distraction so they could trade their goods without drawing attention to themselves,"_ said Netak. Merc'rk looked to Reco'de. _"Remember the tunnel where you first saw the hardmeat. Go back to that place and look for anything useful. The rest of us will go search the city again," _he ordered.

Later in the after noon Reco'de went back to the sewer where he first saw the aliens. He decided that they had no other clues so he lifted all the rubble and went in. He entered the sewer and found the most fowl stench he ever smelled. He pushed a button on his mask that acted as an air freshener. He breathed the fresh air and continued down the tunnels. The Predator stopped at steel door that was pretty thick. He opened the door and saw a long tunnel. He went to the end and it stopped at a ledge. He saw several other tunnels with water pouring out of some. He looked down and saw about twenty-five feet below him there was eggs. He found the nest.

The Predator looked farther down and saw a large figure. It had his skin, mouth, muscles, and dreadlocks. It had an Alien tongue, arms, legs, and the size of a queen. Its bones stuck out of its joints like spikes and its mouth was dripping acid. It was apparently asleep at the moment. It sat there with its arms and legs curled up into a ball. It suddenly stared at him and roared. Reco'de activated his plasma caster and charged it. The hunter was about to fire until two Predaliens crawled in towards him. He stepped back and realized that almost half of the eggs were Predalien eggs.

Reco'de knew there were more down there and ran away from the area. He heard the Predaliens chasing him. While he was running he turned his plasma caster backwards and fired it at them. He hit and killed one. The Predator turned around and pulled out his wrist blades. Just then the Predalien's tail pierced his right arm. Reco'de slashed at it, but it was blocked. He kicked it in the ribs and knocked it back; then fired his plasma caster. The bolt of plasma ripped strait through the creature. Thanks to his advanced weaponry killing it was easier now, but he had to tell his leader and he couldn't fight the whole hive of predaliens alone.

He went back to the ship and waited for the rest of the clan to return. Meanwhile Netak was in a large building that was all one large room. It was a high school party in the school's gym. The room was dark. There were lights of different colors flashing everywhere and one in particular was flashing a bright white light rapidly. At the end of the room was a DJ playing some loud slow music. Netak was cloaked and standing on a high catwalk with some lights mounted on it looking down at the young humans. He watched the females dance and have some kind of mouth to mouth contact with the males. The Music changed and they went from slow dancing to wildly swinging their body. It was some kind of fast music with a beat to it.

The hidden hunter walked to the end of the catwalk and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He closed his eyes and listened to the music. It was pleasing in a way. Just then an explosion came from the wall. Netak looked down and saw a large hole in it. Four predaliens crawled inside the gym. The humans panicked and screamed. Damn, females have an irritating scream' thought Netak. The DJ stopped the music and stared at them.

A predalien pounced at a teenage girl, who fell down out of fright. The Predator threw his disc at it and it ripped the creature into shreds. The others saw the disc fly back to Netak, now uncloaked. His disc was now faster and could keep up with them. The hunter jumped down off the catwalk and landed in front of the girl. He stood there for a moment looking cool.

Half of the kids ran out of the building screaming, while the rest watched. Netak grabbed his spear and it unfolded. The heated edges beamed on and it glowed a brighter red in the dark gym with its colored lights and strobe light. The DJ got an idea and put in a CD. Some fast dancing music that was perfect for a fight went on. The three predaliens pounce at Netak. He dodged the first two and as the third came by he slashes it in two with his spear. It falls to the ground leaking acid blood and dies. Netak apparently had gotten better at his skill. The other two predaliens instead of pouncing at him charged him. They reached the hunter in an outbreak of slashes and blocks. The music changed and went with the fighting. Netak was attacking and blocking both of their attacks. In all the slashing and fighting they suddenly see a limb fly of a predalien. Its fell to the ground and flopped around. The hybrid roared out in pain before its head was sliced off. The last predalien smashed its tail into Netak and he flew. The predator smashed into stereo. Netak got up and pulled out his disc. He threw it at the predalien. The hybrid dodged it and pounced at Netak. Right before it reached him the disc split it in half and flew back into the hunter's hands. At the same time the music ended and it was silent.

The victorious Yautja picked up their trophies and strapped them to his back. The girl looked at him with a smile. Funny how they always do that' he thought. The predator didn't care. He only saved her life, because it would be dishonorable to sit there and watch an unarmed prey be slaughtered. Netak folded up his spear and put it away. He jumped up back on the catwalk and exited the building. The hunter reactivated his cloak and went back to the ship wondering where four Predaliens could come from.

**__**

Mac-11 CQB: Well, now you know. The Predators have a new and more dangerous enemy on their hands. Remember to review or I won't update.


	8. Stealth Recon Operation

Chapter 8: Stealth Recon Operation

****

Mac-11 CQB: New chapter here it is. Thank you for all the reviews you reviewers gave me.

The clan returned to the ship and Reco'de and Netak told them what happened. _"A Predalien Queen," _said Merc'rk. _"It was probably made when a Queen's embryo gets implanted into one of our own kind," _said Essra. _"But how did it get here?" _asked Shou'nk. Unlike the others Netak was smirking. _"Who cares?! The more honor and glory for us. Let's go hunt this new kind of beast," _he said before heading to the exit. _"No, not yet. We must first find the terrorists and interrogate them," _Merc'rk said. Netak stopped and sat back down. _"Reco'de, were the drugs and weapons still there in the warehouse,"_ asked Essra. _"Yes, It was just like I left it," _he answered._ "I think I know a way to find the terrorists," _said the huntress.

At the top of a building sat Reco'de. He was cloaked and staring down at the cars that drove by. There was a certain car he was looking at that was heading to the warehouse. The car was a black diesel truck. It reached the warehouse and drove inside. They were terrorists that came to get the supplies they left behind for the druglord. Reco'de looked down at the car and saw six thermal energy scans in it. He pushed the button on his mask that activated the walkie-talkie. _"They're here," _he said in the speaker. Then he disappeared.

The car drove into the warehouse and six armed men came out looking at the goods they had left behind. Two began packing it into the car while the other four stood guard. They began to quicken their pace. "Whoa! This one's heavy," said one of them trying to get it into the trunk. Another man came and opened it. He saw several drugs that filled the box to the max. "Good haul," he simply put it. They lifted it into the trunk and drove off. As they were leaving the building a cloaked figure jumped off the edge of the roof of the warehouse and landed on the diesel truck.

The truck kept driving for half an hour and stopped at a large compound. The driver made a signal to the two guards infront of the doors. They made a signal to the man at the controls to the mechanical door. The door opened and the drivers drove in unaware of the predator they were taking in with them.

It stopped in a large garage filled to the brink with boxes that were probably loaded with weapons and drugs. The garage was covered with stacks of them that almost touched the roof. The stacks were packed tightly together and the only way the truck could get through was a narrow trail between the boxes that was just barely big enough. The trail lead to the center of the garage and there is where the huntress jumped off.

Essra sneaked to the top of the boxes and saw that it was like a maze between the boxes. The ends of the maze were connected to the doors of the room. She headed to the closest one and jumped down. The Predator had landed right behind one of the guards. She pulled out her wrist blades, but not at full length. The huntress moved toward him until they were only inches away. Then she put her hand over his mouth and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Essra silently slit his throat and dropped him. She dragged his dead body and threw it behind some boxes to hide it. She stealthily went into the door and left the garage.

She entered a corridor and went down to the door at the end. The female Yautja pulled out her spear gun and loaded it. She silently opened the door and entered a working room full of computers with men working on them. She looked at the computers and saw they were actually making plans to take over buildings and places to get and take hostages. The huntress headed to the other end of the room and left through a door. She went into another room full of boxes and saw an armed terrorist turn to her. He saw her and was about to yell for help. That is until a spear hit him in the neck, shredding his vocal cords. Instead of a yell a gasp came out and then he fell. Essra took his body and hid it in a half empty box.

She jumped to the top of the boxes and saw another maze. The predator headed to the door in the door in the middle. As she went there she heard some voices. The huntress looked over the boxes and below her stood four guys with machine guns and several aliens crawling around. "Okay, it's lunch time. Get the bugs out of here," said terrorist one. The second terrorist pulled out a small black box with a switch on it. He held it up high above himself and flipped the switch. It made some sort of Xenomorph call that was probably a call for them to follow it. He walked out of the room and the aliens followed him. "Why do we need to get rid of the bugs to eat?" asked terrorist three. "You're a newbie aren't you? Well, bugs share their food and since we're disguised as them if we eat they'll eat our food too," explain terrorist four.

Essra couldn't believe her luck. A terrorist fresh meat. Newbies get all the basic stuff taught to them on their first day. Now all that Essra needed to do was follow the newbie to get all her information. They pulled out their lunches and began to eat. The smell of their food was so good it made Essra want to jump down and kill them just so she could eat the food, but she resisted. "Is there anything else I need to know about?" asked terrorist three. 'Perfect question' thought Essra. "Well, we keep the big guns and weapons in room number 168 on the third level of the building. So if we get under attack go there for some serious firepower. We get eggs from the queen's nest at midnight, because that's when she goes to get food," explained terrorist four. "Where does she get food?" asked terrorist three. "The sewer workers got a mess to clean up down the tunnel to her right. As they're cleaning she kills them and while she's killing them we take some of her eggs for business," he explained.

Terrorist one was silently eating and pulled out a cup of coffee. The coffee was right under her so she felt the full force of the aroma. This made Essra really want to jump down, but again she resisted. "So when do we attack and destroy buildings?" asked terrorist three. "We attack to divert attention else where when we trade," he answered.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Terrorist three stood up with his weapon at the ready. "Relax, it's just the meeting ring. We're going to plan another attack," said terrorist one. 'Another perfect chance' Essra thought. They got up and left their meals. Terrorist one went to the room with the computers and men planning the attacks. Terrorist three went to the meeting room and Essra followed him. Terrorist four was just getting up when Terrorist one called out to him. "Hey! Joe tell Jeff to clean up the meals," he said. "Okay," he replied.

This would slow down the way to the meeting and it would take longer for Essra to learn what they were doing. She was on a limited time. The huntress headed to the door and went inside before he saw her. Terrorist four walked to the door and went out of sight of the other terrorist behind some boxes. Just as he opened the door a spear nailed him in the head. It went all the way through his head and one end stuck out the other side. Just then terrorist one turned around and yelled to him. "Hey, Joe, don't forget it's your shift tonight," he said. Essra tried to think quickly. A thought came to her and she pushed a button on her mask. A recording of the terrorist four's voice played and said "Okay," in the exact same tone as he did before. Terrorist one heard his comrade's voice and left.

Essra was about to continue following terrorist three until she remembered something. The female predator ran to the table and drank the rest of the terrorist's coffee. Then she continued down the corridor, which terrorist three went down.

The huntress opened the door and saw a large crowd filled with seats like that of a school play. She looked up and saw a rail with spotlights on it that was pointed to the center of the front room. A man with in a Middle Eastern uniform was talking through a microphone talking to them telling them the plan. The plan was to attack the tallest and most populated building in LA. Essra was recording each word with her mask. When the speech was over everyone left.

Essra was going to leave back to the ship. She got all her information she needed and some extra. The information being where the queen was, how they got the eggs, what they do with them, where they kept all their precious weaponry, how they controlled the aliens, and the extra being what the next target they were going to attack was.

She was looking for an exit when the worst possible thing could happen. The doors opened. The terrorists brought in the aliens and they spotted her.

_**Mac-11:**_ That was a fun to wright chapter. I won't update until I get more reviews.


	9. Essra's Run for Life

Chapter 9: Essra's Run for Life

****

Mac-11: I didn't update for a while. Sorry, But here's my new chapter to make up for it.

Essra looked down and saw the aliens staring at her. One gave a loud roar and the terrorists knew that they had an intruder some where. They grabbed their guns and began frantically looking around. The huntress jumped off to the ground and went to the door on her right. The men saw something transparent open the door and they began firing at her. She went through it and slammed it shut. The aliens were heading toward the door as well.

The predator ran down a narrow hallway and found some stairs. She hastily ran up them and continued to dash down another narrow hallway when something halted her. Three drones stood in her way. Essra grabbed her spear gun and set it to full automatic. She fired several rounds into each creature and they were dead in a matter of seconds.

The Yautja kept running down the narrow hallway. She heard something crawling behind her and turned to look. There were all the aliens from the speech room. Essra kept running and ran up another flight of stairs. The aliens were faster than she was and the huntress still had no idea of what to do. Just as the aliens were catching up with her the coffee hit her like a steel wrecking ball. She now ran just fast enough to stay of the alien's reach.

The Predator turned down another hallway and saw a new problem. Infront of her was the aliens from before and terrorist two that was holding the device that made the aliens follow him. To her surprise she looked to a door far behind him at his right and saw it was labeled "168". An idea came to her. The huntress ran to terrorist two and snatched the device out of his grasp. She found an adjustable nozzle and set the volume to max.

Just as she was passing the door she kicked it open and through it in with her own tiny explosive attached to it. The aliens that were chasing her heard the device and went into the room full of heavy weapons. Essra opened her wrist computer and waited till all the aliens crawled in; then she activated it. The room and weapons exploded killing all the aliens in it and destroying part of the building. Essra herself knocked back so hard that she fell through the floor down to the second level.

The huntress landed on a someone's bed and gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly the bed fell through floor and she landed on the first level. The predator ran to the truck she arrived in and said in her native tongue _"Shou'nk, you can come out now," _she said in her native tongue. A box opened up and the young predator crawled out of a thin layer of drugs that were above him. _"I got what we came for, but they've spotted me," _said Essra. _"We need to get out of here, but I don't know which way the truck came in," _said Shou'nk. _"Great so were lost. I'll call in the clan," _she said activating the walkie-talkie on her mask.

They heard Reco'de's voice. _"What is it?" _he said. Essra was about to talk, but she remained silent when she heard some terrorist's voices from outside of the truck. The huntress then whispered into it. _"The terrorists have spotted me and are trying to kill me, but I got the information requested," _she answered and put the recording of several voices on the microphone. They were the people she got the information from.

Reco'de show the recording to Merc'rk. The clan leader turned on his walkie-talkie. _"Essra, your job's done now get out of there," _he said. _"I don't know how. I'm lost," _replied the female predator. Suddenly a missile hit the truck and the explosion knocked Essra and Shou'nk out of the cargo hull. They found themselves in the middle of a crowd of terrorists. The terrorists all had their guns pointed at the two predators.

Just when they thought it was the end part of the roof came down and a counter-terrorist unit dropped in shooting the terrorists. The terrorists fired back and a live version of counter strike began playing. Essra with her full auto spear gun waved it in the crowd with the trigger held down. It killed all the terrorist infront of her and it brought just enough time for Shou'nk and her to hide.

When the two predators came out they saw all the terrorists were dead. The counter-terrorists were sitting down in the middle of the room talking. The leader looked very familiar, but they couldn't tell where they had seen him. Then he pulled out a cup of coffee. Then they recognized him as the marine on planet Lv-1201 that introduced coffee to Reco'de and gave the coffee to the predator guard the gave it to the royal predator.

The two predators decided to see if they could make a temporary alliance with them and walked up to them. The counter-terrorists all pointed their guns at them. The coffee addicted marine recognized them too and ordered his men to put their guns down. "I remember you two! You're the two preds from that one clan that helped me and the other marines on planet Lv-1201. My name's Richard and it's nice to see you again," he said sticking out his hand. "Our names are Shou'nk and Essra and it's nice to see you again too," Shou'nk said while shaking his hand.

****

Mac-11: That's where I'll stop for now. Due to computer problems it will take me a while to update, but I will update. Remember to review if you want me to update.


	10. Counter Strike

Chapter 10: Counter Strike

Mac-11 CQB: New chapter is here. Thank you those of you who reviewed. Right now I just got the game Counter Strike: Condition Zero and I'm really into it, but I'm still managing to update somehow, because Aliens vs. Predator is just so awesome!

Jason was at a grocery store minding his own business and picking up groceries. He left the store and got in his car when three helicopters flew by with the words DEVGRU written across the side. DEVGRU is the name of a counter-terrorist organization made by the U.S. to defend American targets worldwide.

Jason decided to follow the helicopters and see what was up, thinking it something to do with the predators. They led him to a normal compound. The structure had been there for years and it seemed like he saw it every day on his way to work. Just then part of the compound exploded. It was so sudden that it startled him. The helicopters flew over the hole and ropes came down. Some heavily armed men slid down them and when they got inside the sounds of gunfire filled the air.

Jason reached inside his glove compartment and pulled out a pistol. He ran to the front of the door and saw a fence. The swat soldier easily climbed the fence and walked to a garage door. On the wall near it was a large red button. He pushed it and the door opened. He saw thousands of boxes with a narrow trail that was just big enough for a truck to drive through.

He walked down the trail and saw a truck with a large hole in it and through the hole on the other side he could see the CT's, two predators, and a familiar looking leader. He walked over and recognized him as a marine from planet LV-1201. The predators noticed him. "Hey, Jason! What are you doing here?" asked the younger hunter. "I followed the helicopters here and sneaked in," he answered.

Suddenly three figures jumped in from a nearby window and spotted them. The counter-terrorists pointed their guns at them. Again Richard told them to put their guns down. Seeing they put their guns down the Predators did too. Reco'de, Netak, and Merc'rk all decloaked and approached them. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Jason. "When the transmission Essra was sending us got cut off we rushed here," answered the clan leader. "Who are they?" asked Reco'de looking at the CT's. "They're uh… more good guys," answered the swat team member. "You!" Reco'de suddenly yelled out pointing at the Counter-Terrorist leader. "Hey, wait. You're that…" started Richard, but was abruptly cut off by Reco'de. "I REMEMBER YOU!!!" yelled the predator startling everyone. Then his voice went back to normal. "You got any coffee?" he asked. "Take it," said Richard in a small high-pitched voice and handing him the coffee he had. As soon as Reco'de took the cup the Counter-Terrorist pulled out another cup.

"Well, the gang's all here. Should I call Sean?" asked Jason. Merc'rk nodded. Just as Jason grabbed his cell phone Sean ran in from the opposite side of the truck. "Hey guys. I saw the Counter-Terrorist helicopters and I followed them here," he explained. "That's everyone. Now what?" said Shou'nk. Merc'rk looked at Richard. "Who's in charge of this Terrorist base?" he asked. "A terrorist leader name Gurutiezz. You probably saw him if he was on the stage in the large room telling people what the next building was to blow up" answered the Counter-Terrorist. "We need to find him. There's no doubt he has some answers we want," said Merc'rk.

A groaning sound was heard. They looked over at one of the fallen terrorists as he began to stir. "You missed one," said Netak activated his wrist blades, ready to finish him off. "No, wait," said his leader. The clan leader walked over to him as he mumbled something. "What?" asked Merc'rk. He mumbled it again. "I can't hear you," said Merc'rk again. "Run. She's coming," he said with the little strength he had left. Jason, Sean, and the Predators all knew what that meant.

Suddenly the ground rumbled a little and out of a sewer lid came out the Predalien Queen. She right next to the truck Essra and Shou'nk arrived in. "What is she dong here?!" asked Jason in surprise. "She can smell the blood of her own kind," answered Reco'de. "How many hardmeat did you hunt, Essra?" asked Shou'nk. Essra answered with a "I didn't count how many got caught in the explosion." The Hybrid Queen could sense her young's blood all around her and this drove into a rage. Merc'rk immediately thought of a plan and shouted it out. "Counter-Terrorists, me, Essra, and Shou'nk will go find the terrorist leader. Reco'de and Netak, you two hold off the Yautja-hardmeat Queen," he ordered. As they were leaving Netak had a different idea. "Wait! Reco'de, you go with them too. You'll only get in my way," he said. Reco'de opened mouth to say something, but was cut off by his leader. "Reco'de, he doesn't want your help so come with us," he ordered. Reco'de did as he was told leaving Netak and the Predalien Queen alone.

The predators and CT's went down the room that held the computers and men planning attacks. The CT's shot and killed all of them in no time; destroying the computers along with them. They went to the next room full of more boxes and the food mess left by terrorists 1-4's meals. They went to the room with the stage and seats. There was a door behind the curtains. The gang went through the door with caution. Passed the door was a long corridor with one door at the far back with the label "Leader Gurutiezz" written on it. "Gee, I'm almost amazed that he made it so damn obvious," remarked Richard.

Meanwhile Netak and the Predalien queen were facing off. The predator held out his spear. It unfolded with a metal slashing sound. 'this is it,' he thought.

**Mac-11:** That's all for now. I know I'm evil for doing that. Remember to review if you want me to update.


	11. Complete Terrorism

****

Chapter 11: Complete Terrorism

Mac-11: This is my new chapter. Two ways to describe it are big fight and rest of story revealed. Once again I'd like to thank all the people who took your time to review my fic.

Netak and the Predalien Queen were facing off. Due the Predalien Queen's ugly face, facing off was a tough thing to do for the predator. He pulled out his spear and it unfolded with a metal slashing sound. 'This is it', he thought. The queen roared at him in its loudest tone. The Predator activated the heated edges of his spear. Then the hybrid queen attacked.

Meanwhile the CT's, Sean and Jason, and the rest of the clan went to open the door to the terrorist leader's office and were greeted with a shower of bullets. They immediately ducked to the sides of the door for cover. Two CT's holding bullet proof shields ran to the front of the door and kneeled giving the clan and rest of CT's more cover. Jason peaked from a corner and saw a line of eight sentry guns all showering the shields with bullets. A third CT with a grenade launcher got behind them and fired his weapon like artillery over them at the sentry guns. One by one they were destroyed.

The team got up and ran in to find another door, a bright lamp, a TV, and a desk with several papers on it, but no terrorist head honcho. Richard ran and grabbed the papers from the desk. "Well, our mission's complete," he said. "What?" asked Jason. "Our mission was to penetrate this building and get these stolen files on the aliens that explained what was going on," explained the Counter-Terrorist leader.

Richard read the papers to the rest of the team. "The U.S. sent a space colony to LV-1201 on a science expedition. It had four primary scientists and some assistance. The ship reached the planet and began its study. The idea of the study was to create an injection that would be able make a human's scent match that of the Xenomorphs and allow them to walk freely into the hive and observe the Xenomorph's behavior. However during the study they had managed to capture a wounded Predator from a fight with the Xenomorphs. They put it in a tank of an almost unbreakable alloy and continued the research. After they had completed the task and developed the injection they were to experiment with face huggers. The scientists saw how a face hugger changed to a different creature depending on the host. They decided to see what would happen if a Predator was the host. Not wanting the creature to die during the experiment they also found away to slowly heal the predator after by filling its tank with a kind of healing jelly substance. The implant worked better that expected because the face hugger held a queen's embryo. After they experimented on the queen they checked on the predator. The creature was driven to the point of insanity from surviving the intense pain. The colony with its mission accomplished headed back to earth, but on the way back one of the scientists named Doctor Gurutiezz was secretly a terrorist spy and wanted the research to be able to control the bugs and have unmatched power. He stole the research and killed the scientists. He used an escape pod to reach earth faster than the colony ship. Once he reached earth he ordered his terrorist men to shoot down the satellite with an anti-meteor space missile that was probably stolen from the U.S. It crashed somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean and was never found.

P.S.: This is a file containing classified information from the U.S. government. If any unauthorized personal have read this they are to be executed immediately."

There was a long pause after the last passage was read. "Uh… Let's keep this our little secret," suggested Richard. The whole team gave a silent nod. "The Predator was Den'ka and apparently he and the Predalien Queen survived the crash," said Merc'rk. Then they all went to other door that they found.

Netak blocked the next strike and another came right after. This attack knocked the Predator flying into a pyramid of boxes. The pyramid collapsed on the hunter. Netak dug his way out of the boxes. Right after he got out of the pile a large claw slashed at his side and gave a deep wound that dripped neon green blood. The Predator leaped away and landed on a neatly stacked tower of more boxes. The Queen used her tail to knock down the tower. Netak jump off the tower to the queen with the point of his spear aimed at her head. The large Hybrid stepped back and blocked it. It was now the Predator's turn to attack. The Predalien Queen blocked the attacks and launched some of her own. With her four arms she gave Netak several slashes from all different directions. The Hunter started to block them with his spear, but he was clearly overwhelmed by them and had no room for and attack.

Suddenly the Predalien Queen brought her tail around and smashed it into Netak's stomach. The Predator was hit so hard he was knocked through a wall, out of the building, and landed on a van in a parking lot. He rolled off the car and got to his feet. The Queen tore down the wall and ran into the parking lot. Netak got back into a fighting stance. The Hybrid Queen reached him and an outbreak of slashing blocking started.

Meanwhile the clan, CT's, and Sean and Jason were about to open the door. Merc'rk looked first and saw a large room full of more seats and with an isle going down the middle. It had what looked like a clump of machinery on the stage and Gurutiezz standing next to it. Gurutiezz climbed in the machine and it stood up revealing itself to be an exosuit. It doubled Gurutiezz' size. On its left arm was an armor piercing semi-automatic rifle and a flame-thrower. On its right arm were two mini guns and a rocket launcher. "Come and get me, worms!" He called.

Mac-11: Well that's the end of that chapter. Remember to review if you want me to update.


	12. Chaos

****

Chapter 12: Chaos

Mac-11: I'm back and here's your new chapter. More fighting as you can see. Enjoy.

"Come and get me worms!" called the terrorist leader as he powered up his exosuit. The two mini guns blazed and bullets flew in the room like a swarm. The two men with bulletproof shields covered the door. The exosuit switched to its left arm with the armor-piercing rifle. The bullet pierced the shield and went straight through it to hit the CT holding it. He dropped the shield and fell to the ground where he lie motionless. The other realized his shield was no use so he dropped it and ran away from the door.

Gurutiezz grabbed a radio on the exosuit and switched it to a certain frequency. He spoke in different language and then put it away. To everyone's surprise one of the CT's actually understood it. "He radioed in for all his terrorist buddies around Los Angeles to come here and kill us," said a certain Counter-Terrorist. Richard looked at the clan of hunters. "Can you handle Gurutiezz while we take on the terrorists?" he asked. "Sounds like a plan," answered Merc'rk.

Suddenly the wall infront of them fell down towards them. Everyone was on their backs holding the wall up with their hands. Merc'rk was the most helpful with his mechanical arm. On the other side was Gurutiezz with one leg of his exosuit stepping and pressing down on the wall. "What do we do now?" gritted Jason. The clan leader wasn't worried. "Don't worry we should be fine in about three, two, one…" Jason looked where Merc'rk was looking and saw Reco'de's wrist computer. It went 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0. Just then Reco'de lifted the wall all by himself and threw it at the terrorist behind it. Gurutiezz used the mini guns on his exosuit to shoot the wall in half and it fell at both his sides. Richard remembered the coffee he gave the Predator and the "effects" of it.

The CT's, Sean, and Jason ran out of the room to the parking lot to face the terrorists.

Meanwhile another one of Netak's slashes had been knocked away. The PredalienQueen started an assault of several swipes and slashed, but the Predator either blocked or dodged all of them. The queen swung her tail at him, but the hunter jumped and dodged it. While he was in the air the Hybrid slashed at him again. He blocked it, but the force on his upper body knocked him back and made him do a back flip. He landed on his feet just in time to look up and block another attack with his spear.

The Xenomorph Queen gave a vertical slash downward at Netak. He stepped to the side and dodged it. When the arm missed and hung infront of him he sliced it off with his spear. Slicing it off gushed out acid blood on Netak's left elbow and biceps where he had no armor. The Queen had now lost her lower left arm and stepped a few yards back, roaring in agony. The Xenomorph then ran at him at top speed, which is to say extremely fast. It rammed its head into Netak's stomach and knock him flying across the street. The hunter was knocked through a cement wall and into another building, which happened to be a mall. The Predator landed on his back. When he hit the ground the impact was so hard his mask was knocked off and his spear was knocked out of his hands. Netak rolled over on his hands and knees and threw up blood. He watched his blood's neon green glow, then put his mask back on and picked up his spear.

Since it was midnight there was no one there and the mall was deserted. The mall was a Sears and look pretty fancy with two levels. The second level was made out of catwalks and walkways. He was on the bottom. At that instant the PredalienQueen ripped its way through the same wall Netak was hit through and ran at the hunter. Netak jump off the ground and got on one of the catwalks of the second level. The queen crawled on a catwalk on the opposite side of the mall. A hissing sound was coming from its mouth. It sounded familiar to the hunter, but he couldn't remember where it had come from. Suddenly the queen spat out a baseball-sized acid spitwad at him. It hit Netak's upper right chest. The Predator fell to the ground.

However Netak had new acid proof armor this time. It was not like his old armor that acid could melt right though when he fought the Predalien on LV-1201. It would just roll off, but since it was covered in acid it was only a matter of time before it touched some where on his skin so as soon as it was hit with acid it needed to be ripped off. It could only take one shot, but one was better than none. Even some Yautja technology has its kinks. Netak ripped off the chunk of armor that shielded his upper right chest and through it to the ground.

Meanwhile a large explosion blew a hole in the staging room. All four hunters were knocked out of the building and into the parking lot. Bullets flew out of the building like locusts. The clan took cover behind a large SUV. "That thing is too strong," said Shou'nk. "Clan, lets move to a better place to fight," ordered Merc'rk. Just then a missile hit the SUV and it exploded, knocking the Predators a few yards back. Merc'rk picked up a mid-sized car with his metal arm and threw it at Gurutiezz. The exosuit was knocked back and fell to the ground with the car lying on top of it. Reco'de shot the car with his plasma caster. It made an enormous explosion.

Merc'rk walked up to the fire and debris hoping Gurutiezz was dead. Suddenly the car was ripped in half and the exosuit got up. It had a few dents and scratched on it and the flame-thrower was broken. The right arm extended out a punched Merc'rk in the face. The bough hunter fell to the ground. The right leg of the exosuit was lifted to stomp on the clan leader's head, but the predator rolled over before it did.

Just then a bolt of plasma smacked into the side of the exosuit. It was burnt and left a big hole. Reco'de charged up another shot, but before he could fire the exosuit shot him with the rifle in his hip. He fell down and held his side. Essra fired her spear gun in full auto. The spears simply bounced off. The huntress was hit with another rifle bullet. Shou'nk threw all his shuriken at him, but Gurutiezz shot down all the shuriken. The terrorist leader fired a rocked that landed next to the young hunter and the force of the explosion knocked him into a some kind of store.

Merc'rk jumped in and sliced of the right arm with his spear. The only weapon left was the high powered rifle. Gurutiezz kicked the spear out of the clan leader's hands. The exosuit tried to punch Merc'rk, but he caught to in the palm of his metal arm.

Shou'nk looked around where he had landed. To his surprise he had landed in a Starbucks café (Uh oh). It was like Predator heaven. The place was packed with coffee and all sorts of coffee things to add. Cups of coffee lie in the back of the counter. Apparently the left over coffee was left out behind the counter. He picked up one cup and took a sip. 'THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE,' he thought. He quickly finished it off and grabbed another cup. This cup was transparent and plastic. It was cold and had a straw sticking out of it. On the sides of the cup were the labels "Frappacheno" and two boxes with the label mocha and caramel. The caramel was checked. He took a slurp and it tasted extremely good too. 'This place is a paradise,' he thought again. He grabbed another cup that turned out to be a hot chocolate.

Meanwhile Netak ripped of the chunk of armor that was covered in acid. The Predalien Queen landed right next to him. It smashed its tail down on him and knocked him through the catwalk to the ground. The Hybrid crawled down and stepped on his left arm that held his spear. It lifted its tail with the point aimed at him. The Predator knew it was aimed at his head and that their was nothing he could do about it.

At that moment a car crashed through the front doors of the mall. Netak looked and saw a large black ford truck. It rammed the queen and hit it flying into a shop. The door opened and a young woman stepped out. Netak recognized her as the girl from the high school dance he had saved. She was about 17 years old, wore jeans, jean made jacket, and a pink shirt with some human righting on it, light brown hair and blue eyes, and she had glasses. The teenage girl ran up to him. "What are you doing?" asked the hunter. "You saved my life so I'm returning the favor," she answered. She tried to help him up, but Netak shoved her away. "I don't need your help," he said. "Do you want to live or not?!" asked the girl.

Netak thought for a moment. He wasn't on a hunt. This was a mission and the mission was to kill the queen. She tried to help him again and this time he let her. "By the way my name's Meagan," introduced the girl. "I'm Netak," said the Yautja hunter. She exchanged a strange look with him once she heard his name.

Meagan helped him into the truck. The Predalien Queen came out of the store and looked in their direction. Meagan jumped in the front seat and slammed on the gas. The car drove out of the mall with the Predalien Queen in close pursuit.

Mac-11: Shou'nk has discovered Starbucks. What power does coffee truly hold and can it defeat a Terrorist Leader in an exosuit? The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up.


	13. Predator Plus Stabucks

****

Chapter 13: Predator Plus Starbucks = Lethal Weapon

Mac-11 CQB: I'm back with the new chapter. The title practically screams out what this chapter's about.

Merc'rk was trying to hold off the Gurutiezz's last weapon, which just so happened to be its most powerful one too. The exosuit punched him in his face and knocked his mask off. It then kicked him hard in the chest and sent him flying into a nearby van unconscious. Gurutiezz picked up the other arm of his exosuit and put it back into place. The arm fixed itself to the machine. He now had the two mini guns and rocket launcher back.

Shou'nk had drank everything that was out behind the counter. He sat at a table finishing off a mocha frappacheno when his wrist computer opened. It read "Warning! Warning! Warning!" Shou'nk pushed a button to see what it meant would happen next. "Overload! Overload! Overload!" It suddenly switched to a count down. It now read "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Ignition!"

The terrorist leader walked over to the unconscious form of Merc'rk. He lifted the foot of his exosuit step on his head. Just then the roof of a Starbucks café across the street exploded. Shou'nk jumped 50 feet into the air out of the blast and gave Gurutiezz's exosuit a jump kick. The exosuit was knocked far back. Just as the exosuit was getting up Shou'nk lunged forward 20 feet and gave the exosuit a hard punch that knocked it back into the compound building.

Shou'nk landed and pulled out his spear. Shou'nk was different now. His blood veins were glowing neon green, and could be seen through his tough skin, and his wrist computer had blown up from trying to read the content of Starbucks coffee.

The terrorist leader fired his two mini guns at the Predator. Shou'nk used his spear and moved so fast he blocked all the bullets. The young Predator jumped high up in the air still blocking the bullets. He landed infront of the exosuit and gave one slash that cut off its right leg. The exosuit fell down. Shou'nk lifted his spear in the air and aimed it down at the exosuit. He then shoved the spear down into it. The spear pierced the thick armor and went straight to the soft chest of the man wearing it. Gurutiezz was dead.

Merc'rk woke up just in time to see Shou'nk block the bullets. Needless to say he was impressed.

Jason and Sean ran up to them. "Hey guys we got the terrorists under control," said Sean. "Where's Netak?" asked Essra who just woke up along with Reco'de. Jason looked around and saw one of the DEVGRU helicopters that had landed. "Let's go find him," he said.

Meanwhile the truck continued to drive through the streets with the Predalien Queen in close pursuit. The queen shot an acid spit-wad at the trucks left wheels. The truck began to swerve and finally tipped over on its side.

Netak climbed out of the truck and landed on his feet. He pulled Meagan out and carried her a few feet away from the truck. She was unconscious. The Predalien Queen's tail swished around and hit Netak in the side. He and Meagan flew into a building. They went straight through a wall and landed in a small room. Netak recognized it as an elevator. He punched the button for the roof. It lifted off the ground and went up.

The Predalien ripped open the doors to the shaft. It looked up and saw the elevator and then crawled in and followed it.

Netak waited for the doors to open. They opened and revealed a stare case. The Predator ran up the stairs and got on the roof. Then he remembered that there was nothing he could do on the roof. He was on top of the tallest building in LA. He could not simply jump down. Netak was on an island and he couldn't fight the Hybrid queen head on. He looked back and saw the Predalien Queen just rip open the elevator so it could attack him.

Netak set her down and stepped behind between her and the Predalien queen. The queen crawled up the stairs. Netak pulled out his spear again ready to fight to the death. The Xenomorph attacked him in an assault of slashes and swipes. Netak fought with all his might, but it wasn't enough. The Predator was knocked to the ground. The queen smashed her tail on Netak's right arm. There was an extremely loud crack. The Predator roared out in agony.

Just when Netak lost all hope and though that he was dead a DEVGRU helicopter flew up next to the building. The chopper was armed with two mini guns on the side that were already spinning. Netak looked for a pilot and saw his clan along with Sean and Jason in the helicopter.

The minis fired and began tearing the queen apart. The Hybrid queen fell to the ground with acid blood oozing everywhere. The helicopter turned to the side to land somewhere else. Netak got up and was pleased that they had saved him.

Just then the Predalien Queen got up and jumped on the helicopter. It hung under it and was holding onto it while trying to tear it apart. The helicopter began swishing madly.

Netak took this opportunity to grab his disc with his left arm. He pushed a button on it that activated the heated edges and then threw it. It was a perfect throw. The disc went straight to the Predalien queen's neck and sliced off her head. The headless body fell off the helicopter and out of sight to the ground.

Mac-11 CQB: There you have it. That's what happens when a Predator drinks Starbucks. Remember to review or I won't update.


	14. Epilogue

****

Chapter 14: Epilogue

****

Mac-11 CQB: Well, this is the last chapter for this story. I might write a sequel to this story called "Humans and Predators vs. Aliens 3: Prophecy." The summery is a bit blurry right now, but I almost fixed it. I'm not sure about it though. I don't know if it would be too much or it just not a good idea. Since I don't know could you please tell me what you think about it in reviews?

When Meagan woke up she was in the elevator going back down and Netak was carrying her in his arms. The doors opened and he walked out through the hole he was knocked into. Netak gave her a glance and once he saw she was awake he abruptly dropped her on her buttocks. "Ouch!" she yelled. "What was that for?" she asked Netak. "You can walk on your own can't you," he replied.

The Predator walked in the street. There was her truck and the dead headless body of the Predalien Queen. Netak began looking around. "What are you searching for?" she asked. "The trophy," answered the Predator. He finally found it. It had landed in the cushioned seat of a nice brand new convertible. He picked up the head and admired it for a second. Meagan looked at the head disgusted. Netak pulled out his wrist blades and began to skin it. Meagan nearly threw up so she sat down and held her stomach.

After he was done he walked over to Meagan. First he looked around to see if there were any of his clan watching. He then kneeled and handed her the dreadlocks from the Predalien Queen's head. "You helped me so you deserve some part of the honor," he said. If his clan saw him give her those they would've thought he'd gone soft. He hadn't changed, but someone saved his life and now he owed her.

The helicopter came and landed next to them. Merc'rk stepped out and congratulated Netak. The Counter-Terrorists walked over to them. "Hey guys. There are no more terrorists here," said Richard. "We got get back to base. It was a pleasure fighting with you," he said before shaking the clan leader's hand.

Shou'nk walked up to Netak and suddenly began to speak some sort of hyper gibberish. "HeydidyougethimNetakwowyousurefoughtprettyhardbythewayIkilledtheterroristleaderandhumanbeveragesarethebest…" It went on and on until a tranquilizer dart hit him in the back of his neck. Shou'nk fell asleep in an instant. On the side of the dart was written, "FOR EMERGENCY USE ONLY." They looked at Richard surprised. "Had to do that," he said. "You carry horse tranquilizers with you?" asked Jason. "Yeah, just incase I lose control," he answered. They stared at with silence. "Hey, I drink a lot of coffee and… oh forget it. I got to go," he said and then left.

Merc'rk picked up the young predator and slung him over his shoulder. "Well, I need to get back to the ship," he said. The clan along with Meagan, Sean, and Jason headed to the ship.

In the abandoned harbor the sun was just beginning to rise. On the dock was ship floating in the water. Everyone was outside except Essra who just walked out of the ship. "Everything is ready to go," she told her leader and then went back inside. Shou'nk who was now awake and not hyper looked at Jason. "Well, I guess this is good bye again," he said. "It was good to see you and fight along side once again," said the young Predator. "Same to you too. See you later Shou'nk," said Jason. They shook hands and Shou'nk got on board the ship. Netak was on his way to the ship when Meagan stopped him. "Wait!" she said and grabbed his arm. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked. "I don't know. Just don't tell anyone I gave you the Dread locks," said Netak before getting on the ship. Reco'de walked on the ship shinning his plasma caster. Merc'rk shook Sean's hand. "I'll see you later," he simply said. "See you later. And could please keep any coffee you find away from Shou'nk?" he asked. "I'm not making any promises, but I'll try," Merc'rk got on the ship and right after he got on the walkway was sucked in and the door closed.

The hum of the ship's engines filled the air and it lifted off the water surface. The spearhead shaped vessel flew into the sky and went out of sight of the humans.

****

Mac-11 CQB: Well that's the end. Remember to tell me what you think of another H-AvP story in your reviews. Thank you those of you who read this fic.


End file.
